Promise
by Van Vision
Summary: Xanxus x Squalo, angst, zakończenie otwarte. M-ka przez krew i przekleństwa.


**Promise.**

Noc. Zimna. Las.

Wszystko dookoła jest okryte białym puchem bez żadnej skazy. Na atramentowoczarnym niebie błyszczą setki gwiazd, a na ich czele jaśnieje wielki, piękny księżyc w pełni. Liście drzew poruszają się spokojnie dzięki delikatnemu zimnemu wietrzykowi, szumiąc. Jednak ta nocna, błoga cisza zostaje zakłócona zgrzytem metalu uderzającego o metal, krzykami, odgłosem pękających kości, przekleństwami. Martwe ciała padają co chwila na ziemię. Jakiś nocny ptak podrywa się do lotu. Tylko niebo staje się świadkiem tej nocnej rzezi.

_Zostało mało czasu, za mało, a ich wciąż przybywa_, myśli białowłosy szermierz, odpierając atak przeciwnika i wbijając mu ostrze prosto w tętnicę szyjną, sprawiając, że szkarłatna posoka pryska mu prosto na twarz. Niedbałym ruchem przejeżdża dłonią po swoim policzku, chcąc zetrzeć krew, jednak tylko ją rozmazuje. Nie obchodzi go to. _Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nie uda nam się wykonać misji. Trzeba coś zrobić._

– Idźcie, ja się nimi zajmę! – wrzeszczy wreszcie Superbi, przebijając kolejnego wroga, który właśnie na niego szarżował.

– Zwariowałeś?! Nie poradzisz sobie sam! – krzyczy Lussuria, przywierając plecami do pleców Squalo. – Nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie ich wszystkich pokonać!

– VOI! Jesteśmy tu, by wykonać misję, nie ma czasu na bezsensowne dyskusje!

W tym momencie Xanxus oddaje pojedynczy, potężny strzał, który likwiduje kilku przeciwników na raz. Odwraca się w kierunku Squalo i posyła mu spojrzenie, w którym kryje się niema wiadomość.

– Obiecuję – mówi szermierz poważnym głosem. Jemu nie są potrzebne słowa, by wiedzieć, co chce powiedzieć Boss.

Xanxus daje ręką sygnał mówiący, że ruszają naprzód, po czym zaczyna biec. Reszta Varii wyrusza bez wahania za nim, tylko Lussuria odwraca się na chwilę, by spojrzeć na walczącego samotnie Rekina.

* * *

Kilka godzin później członkowie Varii, już po wykonanej misji, zawędrowali do ich tymczasowego schronienia – małego, drewnianego, opuszczonego domku. Są zziębnięci, zmęczeni, poranieni. W kącie na podłodze siedzi Xanxus z przymkniętymi oczami, opierając się o ścianę. Wsłuchuje się w ciszę, wyczekując jakiegokolwiek odgłosu zwiastującego powrót Squalo. Reszta drużyny odpoczywa w milczeniu przy palącym się kominku. Belphegor śpi, trzymając głowę na kolanach Lussurii, Levi A Than zerka od czasu do czasu na Bossa, Mammon zaś wpatruje się w tańczące płomienie.

Czekają.

* * *

Na nieskazitelnie białym puchu widać ślady odciśniętych stóp, które tworzą nieregularny, koślawy szlaczek. Co jakiś czas na śniegu można dostrzec różnej wielkości ślady krwi – raz kilka małych kropelek, raz spore plamy, które zdążyły już wchłonąć się w kryształowe płatki.

Squalo idzie, trzymając się jedną ręką za bok, drugą mając bezwładnie spuszczoną. Oddycha ciężko, na jego twarzy widać wyraz uciążliwego bólu i zmęczenia. Nie może zachować równowagi, utyka, chwieje się i zatacza, robiąc kolejne kroki. Jego piękne, długie włosy pozlepiane są od posoki, gładka skóra naznaczona jest niezliczoną ilością ran i zadrapań. Mimo wszystko jednak brnie w zaspach śniegu do przodu.

W pewnym momencie jednak przystaje i opiera się o pobliskie drzewo, osuwając się mimowolnie na ziemię. Spuszcza głowę, przykłada dłoń do ust i kaszle. Gdy zabiera rękę obserwuje, jak krew przecieka przez palce i ląduje na jego spodniach.

_Muszę iść dalej_, myśli, ale nie robi nic w tym kierunku. Podnosi wzrok do góry i patrzy na księżyc w pełni. _Dalej, rusz się, nakazuje sobie._ Zbiera wszystkie siły i wstaje z trudem. Znów łapie się za bok i syczy, zaciskając mocno zęby.

Robi kilka kroków, jednak jego nogi całkowicie odmawiają posłuszeństwa i Superbi upada na ziemię. Przymyka powieki, próbuje wyrównać oddech i nie myśleć o pulsującym w całym jego ciele bólu. Chciałby zasnąć. Jest tak strasznie zmęczony, czuje, jak z każdą sekundą robi mu się coraz zimniej... Zamyka całkowicie oczy i pozwala, by ta słodka senność ogarnęła jego ciało.

Już prawie traci świadomość, kiedy nagle coś w jego głowie krzyczy, żeby natychmiast wstawał, że nie wolno mu zasypiać, że musi iść dalej, niezależnie od wszystkiego.

– Dasz radę – mówi do siebie ledwie słyszalnym szeptem, dźwiga się na jednej ręce i już prawie staje na nogach, kiedy znów ląduje w kupie białego puchu. – Kurwa – przeklina cichym, zachrypniętym głosem. – Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – powtarza głośniej, uderzając słabo pięścią w ziemię. – Wstawaj, pieprzony śmieciu! – krzyczy wreszcie. Nie wie dlaczego, ale szalenie chciałby, żeby ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział Xanxus.

_Xanxus_, myśli Squalo. Znów wytęża wszystkie swoje siły. _Jestem Squalo, Superbi Squalo, byle zmęczenie i ból nie są w stanie mnie powstrzymać. Wstanę, nawet jeśli byłaby to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w swoim zasranym życiu._

I faktycznie, udaje mu się – wstaje, chwieje się chwilę, ale już nie upada.

Stawia jeden krok, drugi, trzeci... Znów brnie przez zaspy, ciągle powtarzając to jedno imię, tak przez niego znienawidzone, ale jednocześnie tak mu bliskie i ukochane.

* * *

Xanxus nagle podnosi się i patrzy na drzwi, które uchylają się powoli, wpuszczając do środka lodowate powietrze. Widzi, jak do drewnianego domku wchodzi Squalo, nieziemsko blady, z zamglonymi oczami, z włosami w nieładzie. Widzi krew, która jest na całym jego ciele. Rozchyla delikatnie usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie jest w stanie przejść mu przez krtań. Patrzy więc w niemym osłupieniu na postać szermierza i czuje w sobie mnóstwo kumulujących się emocji, których nie potrafi odczytać ani wyrazić.

Superbi lustruje wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie półprzytomnym spojrzeniem, zatrzymując się w końcu na Xanxusie i mówi cichym, urywanym, zachrypniętym głosem:

– Yo... Xanxus...

Białowłosy uśmiecha się lekko. Wszystko dookoła staje się powoli rozmytą, wielką plamą pomieszanych ze sobą barw, która z kolei zaczyna być pochłaniana przez czerń. Szermierzowi udaje się jeszcze poruszyć wargami, wypowiadając nieme zdanie, zanim osuwa się na kolana i upada bezwładnie na drewnianą podłogę.

Squalo Superbi zawsze dotrzymuje danego słowa.

**end.**


End file.
